


Riverside Confessions

by Beatbot (HeartInABoxx)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Smut, Soft Cheryl, soft smut, softer toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartInABoxx/pseuds/Beatbot
Summary: Cheryl takes Toni to Sweetwater River to confess all her sins.Super soft Cheryl, and even softer Toni.  I wanted soft, intimate Choni, so I wrote it?Part 1 from Toni's perspectivePart 2 from Cheryl's





	1. Chapter 1

_Will you go somewhere with me tonight?_

 

Toni frowns down at her phone, and the text from Cheryl.

 

_Of course. Shift over in 10. Meet you at my place?_

 

Toni watches the screen on her phone for a moment as those little bubbles signify that an answer is coming.

 

_Thanks, TT._

 

Toni isn’t sure what it is about the messages that have her concerned, because they seem innocent enough on the surface, but she’s learned how to read between Cheryl’s lines enough by now to know that something isn’t quite right with her favorite red head.

She heads out ten minutes later and rides her bike back to her uncle’s trailer, not that surprised to see Cheryl’s cherry red convertible already parked out front. She parks her bike and makes her way to the driver’s side door, where the window is rolled down.

And, God does she look beautiful, but Toni’s suspicions from earlier are only confirmed once she lays eyes on her girl. Her red hair spills in loose waves over her slim shoulders, which are covered by a grey sweater, her legs covered in jeans. Her makeup is done more naturally, and to Toni, it all adds up to mean she isn’t wearing her shield tonight.

She’s soft tonight.

Vulnerable.

“Hey, baby,” Toni greets softly, leaning through the window to press a kiss to glossed lips. Her arms cross on top of one another in the window sill, staying close.

Cheryl’s eyes remain closed for a few seconds after Toni’s lips pull away, and she smiles up at her, reaching through the window to take her hand. “Hi.”

“Give me a minute to change?” Toni asks, prompting a nod and another soft sort of smile from Cheryl. Toni reaches up to swipe her thumb gently over the curve of Cheryl’s cheek, watching her eyes close again, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest at how eagerly Cheryl always leans into and accepts her affection. “Be right back.”

She steps inside long enough to change into clothes that don’t smell like a smoky bar. She brushes her teeth and lightly spritzes Cheryl’s favorite perfume on before she makes her way back outside, where it’s started to rain.

It makes her frown when Cheryl jumps at the sound of the door opening. “You okay?”

Cheryl nods, hastily swiping away a tear.

Toni’s stomach twists and she slides across the seat of the car to pull Cheryl’s hands into hers. “Cheryl, what is it?”

“Not here, okay?” she asks softly.

Toni’s brows knit together, and she nods slowly after a moment. “Okay. How about you let me drive?”

Cheryl swallows hard and nods. Toni pushes back out of the car, watching the other girl slide across the seat to the passenger side, and Toni climbs in behind the wheel.

“I’m guessing you had somewhere specific in mind?”

“Sweetwater River.”

Toni is surprised by the destination. She’s heard enough about the Blossoms to know that the river isn’t exactly a place Cheryl would want to go to think happy thoughts, but she drives them out there nonetheless.

Cheryl gives her some instructions as they draw closer, and eventually end up on a rock outcropping overlooking the river, car hidden in the thick of the trees. She leaves the car running for the heat, but cuts the lights and the wipers, drawing one leg under her as she turns in the seat to give Cheryl her undivided attention.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, the only sound around them is the patter of rain on the convertible top and the radio playing softly in the background, but Toni is silent, patiently waiting for Cheryl to tell her what they’re doing here.

Cheryl stares down at her hands for a moment, gathering her thoughts before she turns watery eyes Toni’s way and opens her mouth.

And out pours every sin that Cheryl has committed in the last year, from the vicious to the relatively innocent.

She admits to the part she unknowingly played in her brother’s death and then lying about it, and the way she led a witch hunt against Polly after accusing her of being the one to kill him. She tells her the way they organized ‘search parties’, though at the time they’d felt more like _hunting_ parties, searching the woods like they were chasing down a wild animal.

She admits to trying to lay claim to Veronica Lodge the moment she stepped into town, sensing she was someone with enough power that would either help her rule the school or help someone else overthrow _her_ if Veronica so chose to. She admits to trying to sabotage Betty and Archie’s relationship at her party after the dance. And the way she crashed Jughead’s birthday party with the disgusting oaf Chuck Clayton of all people.

And finally, about the way she burned down Thornhill.

But, somewhere over the course of her confessions, Cheryl also inadvertently ends up revealing some traumas as well. She tells Toni about the way her parents treated her after Jason – how their general apathy had turned to outright disdain. The way she was blackmailed into testifying in FP’s favor, forced to lie, telling everyone she forgave him for the part he’d played in Jason’s murder.

She wipes Toni’s tears away as she talks about coming to the river that snowy day, not too far from where they’re currently parked, and how Archie saved her after she fell through the ice, breaking his hand in the process.

Then, she makes the mistake of mentioning Nick St. Clair.

“ _What_?” Toni says, eyes narrowing dangerously and hands balling into fists. She’s been silent up until this point, sensing Cheryl’s need for catharsis, but after hearing what he did, she can’t stay silent any longer.

Cheryl looks stricken, like she never intended to let that information slip, and Toni feels absolutely murderous. Like she could happily track that rich fuckboy down and remove his testicles.

“He _roofied_ you?” Toni feels sick just thinking about it. She wants to peel her own skin off at the thought of it, so she can’t imagine how Cheryl must feel.

“Nothing happened,” Cheryl tells her softly, voice breaking as she echoes her mother’s horrible words from the morning after. Her lashes flutter and she swallows hard, eyes unable to meet Toni’s, like she herself doesn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. Almost like she’s been _told_ those words so many times that she’s finally surrendered to them.

“So, he didn’t- ?“ She can’t even form the words. Her chin wobbles with the force of holding back the tears that blur her vision.

“No. Veronica and the Pussycats saved me before he did anything,” Cheryl tells her quietly, reaching for her hands. “Or, so they told me. I don’t really remember much.”

Toni’s eyes narrow dangerously once more. She sits and seethes silently, but she’s so _sad_ for Cheryl that she can feel it practically burning a hole in her heart. “You didn’t want to press charges?”

Cheryl shakes her head. “Mommy took their hush money and insisted that nothing happened.”

“ _What_?”

Now Toni wants to murder Nick _and_ Cheryl’s mother. Not that there was a time that she ever _didn’t_ want to murder Penelope. Maybe a two-for-one special. She wonders if FP would help her hide the bodies.

He absolutely would.

A quiet sniffle breaks her out of her rather murderous thoughts and she glances up to find Cheryl swallowing back tears.

“God, Cheryl, I’m so sorry.”

Cheryl squeezes her hand, but otherwise shakes it off and continues the steady stream of confessions, all the other horrible things she’s done and said, as well as sort of glossing over a story about her crush on Josie (it involves some notes and the pig’s heart, but her own heart is still pounding in her ears so loudly thinking about Nick that she misses some of it), and she eventually ends with her phone call to rat Archie and Betty out to Veronica, which Toni had been privy to.

Cheryl won’t even look in her direction. It’s been nearly an hour of seriously heavy confessions, and she looks so small and so defeated, lips twisting and tears spilling down over her cheeks.

Toni slides across the seat and holds her hand out to her.

Cheryl looks up at her with wide, surprised eyes as she slides her hand into Toni’s, her chin wobbling when long fingers close around her own.

“We’ve all done horrible things, Cheryl,” Toni tells her softly. “You wouldn’t believe some of the things I’ve done since I’ve been a Serpent.” Cutting a tattoo off of a woman’s arm being just one of the latest things.

Her free hand lifts to swipe carefully at a few rogue tears that Cheryl has missed. Now, she understands the lack of makeup. Cheryl had obviously planned on crying tonight and it makes her _ache_. She wants to wrap the redhead in her arms, kiss her until she truly believes she deserves it, and take all her pain away.

“The difference being, you do it to protect your family,” Cheryl sighs, eyes watering again. “I do it because I’m awful. I crave chaos. I’m -”

“You are not awful,” Toni insists softly, cutting her off before she can spiral into a wave of self-loathing. “We’ve been through this, remember?” she asks softly, hoping to elicit something other than tears.

Cheryl’s lips twitch, and Toni calls it a win for now.

“Why _did_ you tell me all this?” Toni asks carefully.

Cheryl’s face sort of crumples again and it breaks Toni’s heart. Again.

“Because once you realize who I really am, you’ll probably leave anyways,” Cheryl says, her voice thick with tears. “I’d rather you know everything and leave me now than months from now. _That_ , I wouldn’t be able to handle. I’m already-” Her head bows, and shakes back and forth slowly, and she’s unable to meet Toni’s dark eyes.

Toni scoots closer, pressing the pad of her index finger beneath her chin, gently forcing dark eyes to meet hers. “I’m already, too.”

The words make Cheryl absolutely _melt_ , and her eyes well with tears again.

“Can I ask why you really did all those things?” Toni asks softly, reaching up to sweep away a few more tears as they fall. “No offence, but I don’t really buy your chaos theory.”

Cheryl swallows hard, eyes on their joined hands. “Because I was hurting and miserable, and I just wanted someone to _notice_.”

Toni wants to scream, because _she_ noticed. She noticed the moment she laid eyes on the girl next to her. How no one else noticed is beyond Toni, and it makes her crazy, and mad as hell.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than that to scare me away, Bombshell.”

Cheryl’s face crumples again, when she seems to realize that she’s laid herself bare, and confessed all her sins to Toni, and Toni isn’t going anywhere. Cheryl scoots closer, tugging affectionately on the longs ends of Toni’s pink hair, wrapping soft strands around her fingers.

“I’m still trying to figure out what I did to deserve you,” Cheryl whispers.

Toni closes the distance between them and presses their lips together gently. It starts out soft and sweet, and Toni swears she could spend the rest of her life kissing Cheryl Blossom.

It’s dark around them. The rain is pattering steadily against the car. It’s quiet, and under the cover of the forest with no light save for the dashboard lights, it feels like they’re the only two people on the planet.

Toni tugs gently on Cheryl’s elbow, coaxing her from the seat and into her lap, where she straddles Toni comfortably. Cheryl sort of sighs and melts into her body, her relief almost palpable.

Toni’s hands slide up across denim-clad thighs and around Cheryl’s waist, under the hem of her sweater as she swipes her tongue along Cheryl’s bottom lip, until her mouth opens, and she presses her tongue into the redhead’s mouth to deepen the kiss.

Cheryl reacts instantly, moans into her mouth, pressing her body closer and forcing Toni back into the seat as she cradles Toni’s face with both hands, fingers pressing into her nape, and one thumb under her chin gently guiding her face up so Cheryl can keep kissing her long and deep and slow.

“I like you like this,” Toni whispers against her lips when she pulls back to catch her breath.

Cheryl looks stunning, half-lidded eyes and kiss-swollen lips and hair slightly mused from Toni’s fingers raking through it. But then Toni’s words register, and her eyes narrow just enough to notice, and she pulls back. “Like what? Underbelly exposed?”

“Hey,” Toni immediately retorts, a light warning coloring her tone, and a gentle finger poking at Cheryl’s thigh. “You know it’s not like that with us.”

“Us,” Cheryl repeats in a whisper and she softens again, sighing heavily. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Toni knows she means it. That Cheryl really is sorry. It’s been a long, frustrating road to make her believe that Toni’s feelings are real and affection isn’t something that Toni is trading in hopes of gaining something else later.

“I know, baby,” Toni murmurs, twirling a few long red strands around her fingers. “I meant I like you soft like this. I feel like I’m the only one that gets to see it.”

Toni’s eyes trail the expanse of Cheryl’s throat as she swallows hard. Cheryl’s watery gaze focuses on something over Toni’s head before she looks down into dark eyes watching her carefully.

“Because you are.”

Toni rocks forward again to capture her lips in another long, hot kiss, breaking it only to press her lips against the creamy white expanse of Cheryl’s throat. Cheryl wraps one arm around Toni’s neck as her head tilts back, the other digging into the seat behind Toni’s head as her eyes slip closed.

“Stay at mine tonight?” Toni breathes against her jaw. “I really don’t want to let you out of my sight.”

Cheryl hums out an affirmative answer and tilts her head to meet the next kiss head-on.

One of Toni’s hands slips under the hem of the thick sweater to tease up the expanse of her back and the other drops to Cheryl’s ass, groaning when she feels hips slowly grinding in to her body.

Cheryl pulls back from the kiss to press her forehead against Toni’s, her breathing is a little ragged and her eyes are closed. She opens them and searches Toni’s eyes for a moment before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “Take me home?”

Toni nods rather dumbly, because how could she not be a little stupefied with Cheryl Blossom sitting on her lap kissing her into oblivion, then asking to take her home? Toni’s a mess honestly. “Sure, baby.”

Cheryl doesn’t move right away, instead humming lowly, and running a hand affectionately over Toni’s hair. She curls her fingers through long strands gently, guiding her head back for one more long, slow kiss.

Their lips part with an audible smooch and Cheryl grins before she slides back into the passenger seat of the car and lets Toni take her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More soft, intimate Choni that sort of quickly devolves into smut? Soft smut? Smut definitely isn't my forte, so I hope it isn't too awkward. Also, I started this before Cheryl kicked her asshole mother out, so we'll pretend that hasn't happened yet, even though this would take place about 6-8 weeks into their relationship.

They don’t stay at Thistlehouse often.

Only when her mother is otherwise occupied and would pay her no mind (or when Toni is locked out) does Cheryl sneak her in her bedroom window, so most nights that they stay together (which are too few and far between, in Cheryl’s opinion) they stay at Toni’s uncle’s trailer. He’ll be gone for days this time, a fact that Toni had whispered into her skin earlier that night.

They enter, tossing bags and coats aside, slipping off shoes, and Toni pulls her close, arms wrapped carefully around her body to hold her. “Have I told you tonight how beautiful you look?”

Cheryl scoffs, but they both know it’s just for show, especially when color blooms over her cheeks. “I’m barely wearing makeup, and my hair isn’t even curled. I’m a mess.”

“I love it,” Toni tells her softly, sealing the statement with a kiss. “You’re beautiful, Cheryl. Tonight and always.” Her fingertips trail softly over Cheryl’s jaw.

Cheryl smiles sort of soft and shy, because there isn’t a soul on Earth as sweet as Toni Topaz. She turns them and walks Toni backwards a few steps until her back presses gently against the door. Their foreheads press together for a moment, height difference making Toni’s chin tilt up ever so slightly to keep her eyes trained on her girl.

Cheryl leans in to kiss Toni slowly, her tongue pressed into the other girl’s mouth, her weight settling comfortably against the soft, warm body she’s pressed against, humming pleasantly at how pliant Toni always becomes under her hands and mouth.

The fact that she can make this Southside Serpent, biker chick, badass gang member _bend_ to her makes something ignite within her, something darker than she’d like to admit to. It’s deep and possessive, and she feels it pulling low in her belly, making her fingers twitch.

But now certainly isn’t the time to explore her darkness.

Not tonight.

Not when Toni always seems to pull her from that darkness and into her light. She softens all of Cheryl’s hard edges, which is really sort of ironic considering they’re two of the most badass girls in school.

But _hard_ and _dark_ isn’t the point of tonight. They’ll have plenty of time for that later (and she _knows_ it’s coming, because Toni has a little darkness inside her too). Tonight is about waving her white flag in the air and seeing what’s left in the aftermath of surrendering to her sins.

And she _is_ left with something.

Something amazing.

Her hands cradle Toni’s face carefully as she pulls back only long enough to tilt her head the other direction, their noses brushing between kisses. She shivers when she feels a cold hand sneak under her sweater to caress her back.

Toni kisses her breathless. Kisses her senseless. Kisses her until she sees stars in her eyes.

She pulls away to stare deep into those beautiful caramel eyes that have been watching her so carefully all night. She feels her heart balloon almost painfully in her chest, the emotion built up inside her tied to one, single four-letter word that’s been on the tip of her tongue for weeks.

Toni reaches up to curl a few errant strands of her hair back behind her ear, and her fingers linger, tracing gently along her jaw. “You’ve had kind of a long night. You ready for bed?”

Cheryl nods and follows Toni into her bedroom, kind of grateful for the distraction of getting ready for bed. Otherwise, that word (and what feels like a million more) would have spilled out of her in a wave of messy emotion, and she’s sort of already emotionally spent.

She accepts a bundle of clothes and heads for the bathroom to wash the remaining makeup from her face, and to clean up and change. She slides into bed as Toni takes her turn down the hall, and a few minutes later they’re lying face to face.

Toni’s place may be small, but the bed is warm and comfortable, and the sheets and sleep clothes smell like her. Cheryl would never let another living soul see her in sweatpants and a faded Southside High t-shirt, but Toni gets a strange sort of thrill seeing Cheryl in her clothes, so she doesn’t protest. Much. Especially since she always shimmies out of the sweats before she crawls into bed, which Toni seems to enjoy even more.

The rain continues outside, and the only light comes from a small lamp in the corner of the pristine room with a scarf thrown over it to dull some of its light. Cheryl’s phone rests on the bedside table, playing an ever-growing playlist of songs that remind her of the girl in bed with her.

“What’s on your mind?”

Toni is propped up on one elbow, Cheryl tucked in close to her chest, nose pressed against her sternum, while Toni lazily draws her fingers through Cheryl’s hair, bodies so close they’re sharing a pillow. Her fingers trail softly, slowly over the back of Cheryl’s neck and across her temple and her forehead with each pass. Their legs are in a tangle under the blankets, and it’s warm and safe and intimate, and Cheryl _never_ imagined she would ever have this.

Again, she wonders how, karmically, she could ever deserve the girl holding her so close. Her hand fists tighter in the front of the worn t-shirt covering Toni’s body, like she’s afraid to let go.

“Sometimes I just can’t believe that you’re here, and you’re mine.” She hesitates and swallows hard, because she still waits for all of this to be yanked out from under her. Every day. “And you want me back.” She sighs, body shivering as the pads of Toni’s fingers brush along the nape of her neck, playing with the wispy hairs there.

“I’m all yours,” Toni whispers. “And nothing you said tonight changes anything. I want all of you, Cheryl. Always, okay?”

“I love you, Toni,” Cheryl says, voice soft and sweet, and unable to hold it in any longer. She pulls back enough to catch Toni’s surprised eyes and smiles adoringly at her. She runs her thumb over Toni’s bottom lip before pressing a kiss to it. “You don’t have to say it back, I just wanted you-“

“Of course I love you, too,” Toni interrupts, a watery grin breaking out over her features.

Their lips press together softly, once, twice, and Cheryl can feel the heat from her cheeks, no doubt caused by a furious blush at Toni’s words. She presses her face into Toni’s neck, giggling when Toni laughs, and melting inside when Toni’s arms wrap her up so tightly that it feels like they’ll never let her go.

She finds that she’s sort of overwhelmed by the knowledge of it. Toni loves her back. Toni is hers the same way she’s Toni’s.

It sets her heart ablaze.

They settle again, both unable to hide happy (sappy?) grins that the declarations have drawn. Cheryl hums as the tips of Toni’s fingers trail over the back of her neck again, because Toni knows – thanks to many heated make out sessions – that it’s one of the most sensitive spots on her body.

“TT,” she warns softly, playfully.

Toni chuckles, leaning forward to press her lips to Cheryl’s temple. She softly nuzzles Cheryl’s ear with the tip of her nose, pressing her lips to the spot under Cheryl’s ear while she lingers.

“I love you, Cheryl Blossom,” Toni whispers into her ear, pressing her lips against the soft skin beneath her ear again.

The kiss is soft and sweet and comforting, and not really meant to be anything more than some gentle affection, but Cheryl’s hand sneaks out and slides over the curve of Toni’s hip, fingers disappearing under the fabric of her faded t-shirt to tease a spot against her hipbone that’s almost as sensitive as the spot behind Cheryl’s ear. Cheryl suddenly wants to press her lips to that spot.

She feels that darkness creeping up again, desperate to mark Toni, to make Toni hers. To suck deep purple bruises into her skin so everyone knows she’s off limits. She wants to press her into the mattress and make her come undone again and again, begging and belligerent with want, all wetness and heat.

She bites her lip and tramps down against the dark again, even as it makes her heart stutter and leaves her breathless, because tonight her need to be soft for Toni outweighs her own need to set that darkness free.

“Cher,” Toni whispers, a hint of playful warning in her tone as Cheryl’s fingers continue to tease.

“Hmm?”

Cheryl spares a peek up at Toni, to find her staring down at her with slightly narrowed eyes and a playful smirk, knowing exactly what the redhead is up to.

“I want you,” Cheryl says quietly, afraid anything louder will burst the bubble that’s settled over top of them.

Toni’s face registers the implications of the statement and Cheryl reads her expression carefully. Toni’s lashes flutter beautifully and Cheryl swears it would be impossible to love Toni Topaz more than she does in this moment.

It makes the darkness slowly creep far back into the corners of her mind.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this just because we said I love you.”

“I know.” Cheryl nods. “And I’m sure.”

Toni leans forward, pressing their lips together, and it feels like she’s trying desperately to pour every ounce of feeling into the kiss. Like she needs Cheryl to know how deep her feelings run before they go any further.

Cheryl is left breathless and bewildered by the kiss, and the darkness that had been knocking has been beaten back entirely, overwhelmed by Toni’s careful, sweet affection.

“Babe, just promise me that if you want to stop, you tell me,” Toni says quietly, eyes locked onto Cheryl’s. “No matter what we’re doing, or how far we’ve gone. Okay? Promise me.”

Toni’s voice breaks over the last two words, sort of breaking Cheryl’s heart, and she’s certain that Toni is thinking about Nick, and knowing Toni, she’s probably desperate to make this situation the complete opposite of that one.

“I promise.” Cheryl nods and pulls her close again, hands wandering under Toni’s shirt once again, tugging the hem up to let her fingers trail over Toni’s taught stomach as she kisses her.

“God, you’re so hot,” Cheryl breathes into her mouth.

Toni snorts with laughter, her head tilting back, and Cheryl leans in, using the opportunity to press a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of skin exposed suddenly. Her teeth scrape against Toni’s pulse point as her blunt nails drag slowly down Toni’s abdomen.

Toni weaves one hand into Cheryl’s hair, guiding her face close enough to kiss deeply, tongue seeking Cheryl’s as she braces on the other hand, rolling Cheryl gently onto her back and settling between her thighs.

“You okay here?” Toni asks softly as she pulls back, searching her eyes carefully for any sort of unease. “Or do you want to be on top?”

Cheryl’s heart nearly melts, because they’re two minutes into things, and Toni is already more considerate than any person she’s been with (not that the list is that long. In fact, it’s pretty much non-existent other than a few PG-13 hookups).

Cheryl shakes her head, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Toni’s lips. “Here is sort of perfect.”

Toni grins down at her, equal parts impressed and smug. “Sweet-talker.”

Cheryl laughs, pulling Toni close with arms and legs locked around her small frame. “You’re ridiculous.”

Toni hums into her neck, using their closeness to her advantage and pressing a few lingering kisses to Cheryl’s neck, her nose trailing over the sensitive flesh covering her fluttering pulse point before kissing along her jaw to meet her lips again.

Cheryl’s hands work their way up the back of Toni’s t-shirt, tracing over warm skin, swooning a bit at the way the muscles in her back move beneath her skin. She begins to tug Toni’s shirt up until Toni’s lips disengage long enough that the shirt can be tossed to the floor.

Cheryl’s hands immediately seek the skin suddenly exposed, and she finds herself watching Toni’s face as her fingers dance over each peak and valley, desperate to learn her body.

Toni’s hand hooks beneath Cheryl’s knee, pulling her leg up and over her hips, grinning when Cheryl’s hips roll slowly into hers.

A soft moan spills from pretty pink lips, and Toni pulls back to watch her – eyes closed, lip trapped between two rows of perfect white teeth, laid out across a halo of fiery red hair, looking more beautiful than Toni has ever seen her – and that’s truly saying something.

As if she can feel dark eyes watching her, Cheryl’s eyes open, lashes fluttering at the sight of Toni’s pupils blown wide, watching her with a sort of intensity she’s never seen directed at her before. It makes her breathless with want.

And if Toni can make her feel this way with nothing more than a _look?_ She shivers with anticipation.

Toni softens and stares down at her for a moment, a sweet sort of half smile spilling across her lips. “Still okay?”

Cheryl nods and surges forward to press their lips together, immediately deepening the kiss.

Toni reaches between them to pull at the hem of the thin shirt covering Cheryl’s body. “May I?”

Cheryl smirks and crosses her arms over her body to grab them hem and pull it up and off, tossing it aside. “Let me.”

Toni’s eyes remain locked on Cheryl’s, despite the skin now on full, unabashed display. She bends to press her lips against Cheryl’s neck, fingers against Cheryl’s nape, thumb pressing up gently against her chin to give herself a little more room. Cheryl hums, fingers splaying desperately against the bare skin of her back, letting blunt nails scratch over her ribs as soft lips nip and tease against her pulse point and up under her ear. Her hips continue to slowly grind into Toni’s body as the girl on top of her continues to pull soft sounds from her with a combination of skilled lips and hands.

Toni pulls back to kiss her lips, smirking when Cheryl deepens the kiss. She pulls back, kissing her nose, kissing her chin, down the elegant column of her throat until they press between her breasts, where she smiles and sort of stops.

“What exactly are you doing?” Cheryl asks, voice sounding breathy, but she can’t be bothered to be embarrassed by it. Both hands work through Toni’s hair, pushing it from her face to try to figure out what she’s up to.

Toni lifts her head to meet Cheryl’s gaze, smile soft and sweet and utterly _heart-crushing_. “I could feel your heartbeat against my lips.”

Cheryl practically melts into a puddle beneath her. She reaches out to press her palm against Toni’s cheek, smiling adoringly when Toni leans into her, eyes closing for a moment.

“God, I love you,” Cheryl whispers.

Toni turns her head enough to press a kiss to Cheryl’s palm before she continues her slow decent down Cheryl’s body, pressing soft kisses to her neck once again, and across her chest, where she smiles against the flush of her porcelain skin.

Cheryl’s head tilts back, a soft moan escaping her lips when Toni’s mouth latches gently around one nipple, and her hand teases the other. Teeth scrape, and her tongue flattens, then swirls and teases until Cheryl weaves her hands in pink hair, holding her close.

Toni switches her mouth’s attention to the other breast, never letting the stimulation fade for long enough for Cheryl to regroup. She cups one breast in each hand as her lips tease lower, down her sternum and across her belly, where she swirls her tongue into Cheryl’s navel softly, nosing up the line of her abs, where she presses another soft kiss between Cheryl’s breasts.

“You still good, babe?” Toni asks softly, pressing a kiss to her chin.

Cheryl nods, eyes opening enough to catch Toni’s gaze. “Please don’t stop.”

Toni winks and descends again. Her fingers hook under the band of Cheryl’s panties, and tap lightly against her hip. “Lift, baby.”

Cheryl’s hips move immediately, and Toni’s stomach tightens in anticipation as she sees how wet Cheryl already is, glistening in the low light of the room, making her mouth water.

She settles on her stomach between Cheryl’s thighs, and reaches a shaking hand up to Cheryl, tapping against her side, and Cheryl reaches for it immediately. Toni’s other hand presses gently against her hips as she presses a kiss to Cheryl’s clit, her warm breath ghosting over the most sensitive part of the other girl, making her shudder.

Cheryl’s hips twitch, and her legs fall open wider, opening herself up entirely to Toni, who flattens her tongue to lick a long stripe along her slit, prompting another low moan to escape the prone girl.

Toni’s free hand slides up and over Cheryl’s curves until it settles against her breast, where she teases, rolling a nipple between her fingers, the other hand releasing Cheryl’s, skimming down over her sides, across her belly until the tip of her index finger is teasing Cheryl’s entrance.

“Yes,” Cheryl gasps, hips twitching again, hands fisted in her own hair. “Fingers, please.”

Toni sucks Cheryl’s clit between her lips gently, teasing against it with the tip of her tongue and she hums, making Cheryl’s back arch off the bed.

“God,” Cheryl moans, shivering at the feeling of Toni’s hair teasing against her thighs.

Suddenly Cheryl’s hands are fisted in pink hair, and Toni slowly slides one finger into her, earning a long moan. Thighs press tightly against her head, but she continues, her tongue teasing against her clit as she presses another finger into Cheryl, curling them against her front wall.

“Oh fuck,” Cheryl gasps, and Toni wants to grin, because it takes a hell of a lot to get Cheryl to swear, and she finds she feels rather proud, so she doubles her efforts.

Her fingers slowly pick up their pace, and her mouth teases relentlessly against Cheryl’s clit, until Cheryl is practically incoherent, tugging almost painfully against her hair.

Cheryl’s hips rock against her face as Toni’s pace increases. She presses herself closer, increasing the pressure of her tongue against Cheryl’s clit as her fingers increase in pace, suddenly desperate to get her off. Her jaw aches and her wrist starts to cramp, but she’d rather die than stop now, not with Cheryl so close to falling apart against her.

Toni’s teeth scrape against her clit and she can feel Cheryl’s walls fluttering against her fingers. She scissors her fingers and twists her wrist just so, thrusting once, twice, three times.

Cheryl comes hard and fast, her hips twitching and a strangled cry escaping her throat as her back arches high off the bed. Toni pulls her mouth away, but lets her fingers pump, slowing the pace to work Cheryl through her aftershocks, until she finally collapses bonelessly against the mattress.

Toni presses a kiss to Cheryl’s navel, then between her breasts, against her neck, and finally to her lips as she slowly crawls up her body to rake her fingers through Cheryl’s hair, pushing it from her face to curl it carefully behind her ear.

Then Cheryl bursts into tears.

Toni immediately panics, pulling her hands from the other girl’s body. “Cheryl? Did I hurt you? God, baby I’m so sorry. What can I –“

“No,” Cheryl sobs, her head shaking and her hand pressing over her eyes, chin wobbling.

“Cher, talk to me, sweetie,” Toni begs, pressing her lips against Cheryl’s bare shoulder. “Please. You’re scaring me, sweetheart.”

“I’m so sorry, Toni,” Cheryl says, voice wobbling as she swipes at her eyes. “They’re happy tears, I swear.”

“Jesus,” Toni sighs, her forehead dropping to Cheryl’s shoulder. “You scared the hell out of me.”

Cheryl sniffles, eyes opening slowly, and she reaches for Toni’s hand, pressing it between her breasts where Toni can feel her heartbeat still hammering against the skin there. Toni’s free hand gently swipes away a few errant tears.

“Don’t cry, baby,” she murmurs.

“See what you do to me?” Cheryl asks softly, pressing her hand flat over Toni’s across her chest. “I never dreamed I would ever have this. Especially not with someone as amazing as you.”

Toni leans in to kiss her softly. “I feel like my heart always beats like this when you’re around.”

Cheryl’s half-lidded eyes narrow and she lets out a watery chuckle, making the panic within Toni subside a little. “Again, being so corny. It’s a good thing you’re this good in bed.” She swipes at her cheeks with shaking hands until all the remnants of her tears are gone.

“Ouch, Bombshell, you wound me,” Toni teases back, so fucking relieved that Cheryl is teasing, which means she’s probably not going to cry any more.

“Hmm,” Cheryl hums playfully, “how about I do something else to you instead?”

Toni’s brow raises. “Now who’s corny?”

Cheryl’s knee slips up between Toni’s legs, right against her heat, feeling her wetness through the thin material of her panties. “More like who’s horny?”

“Have you seen you?” Toni asks her, eyes slipping closed as her body begins to move on autopilot, grinding slowly against Cheryl’s thigh as her head drops to her shoulder.

Cheryl uses the distraction to roll herself on top of Toni, where she’s able to press into her body with more pressure, earning a beautiful girly sort of gasp that makes Cheryl’s heart stutter against her ribs. And it’s like the sound flips a switch within her, making her suddenly desperate to pull more sounds like that from Toni’s mouth.

“Babe, are you sure you’re okay?” Toni asks softly, eyes struggling to stay open.

“Promise.” Cheryl smirks down at her, nodding, her lips pressing between her breasts. “Just let me take care of you, T.”

She flips her hair over upside down and uses it to tease down Toni’s body, leaning close enough to press kisses to warm skin as she goes, smirking when Toni gasps as her tongue swipes teasingly over one nipple, then the other as she descends her body.

Her lips press against the soft skin of her torso and down below Toni’s navel, her tongue flattening against her skin, teasing softly with feather-light kisses along the band of her panties, glancing up to watch Toni relax fully against the sheets.

“May I?” Cheryl asks softly.

Toni nods desperately. “You really don’t have to ask.”

“Consent is sexy,” Cheryl reminds her.

She sits back on her heels, hooking her fingers into the lacy black panties Toni has on, and Toni’s hips rise off the bed without further prompt, letting Cheryl tug them down her legs and drop them off the side of the bed.

Cheryl kneels between Toni’s bent legs, letting her fingers trail softly, slowly up her calves, behind her knees, along her inner thighs until they tease against a warm wet that makes them both moan.

Her lips press against Toni’s knee as her fingers slide through wet heat, teasing and coating her fingertips so she can circle Toni’s clit, leaning forward on one hand and bending close enough to close her lips over one of Toni’s nipples, letting her tongue swirl and tease the hardened bud.

Cheryl begins to kiss down her body, but Toni stops her, eyes wide. “Stay up here with me?”

Cheryl nods, kissing her lips softly. “Of course, love.”

Toni’s eyes close when Cheryl’s forehead presses against hers, and her fingers tease Toni’s entrance.

“Yes, Cher, please,” Toni begs softly, her hips pressing forward to meet her fingers.

Cheryl’s lips press against her jaw, and her neck, sucking a dark bruise into Toni’s collarbone, making her moan as she slowly presses two fingers into Toni’s heat.

She pumps slowly at first, letting both of them get used to the sensation. Her thumb slowly circles Toni’s clit and she takes her time, pulling back enough that she can watch Toni’s face as she moves.

“Faster, Cher,” Toni gasps against her shoulder, and Cheryl adjusts the angle of her wrist so her fingers can find that spot against Toni’s front wall, and the moment she finds it, Toni’s mouth falls open and an obscene moan spills from her, making Cheryl wet with want all over again

Toni’s legs wrap around her waist, simultaneously opening herself up further and pulling Cheryl’s hands and body closer. Cheryl thrusts harder and faster, pressing deep into Toni, her fingers curling with every thrust, pulling an insanely hot whimper out of her.

Toni’s hands fist in her hair and they pull her close enough that their mouths meet in a brutal kiss, all tongues and teeth, until it devolves into nothing more than breathing into each other.

Cheryl pulls back enough to slide another finger within the writhing girl beneath her, stretching her pleasantly, and letting her face press into Toni’s neck, her teeth scraping against her fluttering pulse point, making Toni writhe.

Toni’s hips begin to rut unevenly against her, and Cheryl rolls her hips to press harder and deeper into her with every thrust. Her wrist begins to ache, but doesn’t dare stop. Not when she’s this close to having Toni fall apart beneath her hands and her mouth. Instead she presses her palm against Toni’s clit, making her moan, and her eyes clamp shut and her nails dig into Cheryl’s back.

Cheryl’s thrusts pick up speed, her free hand rising to tease against Toni’s breast as her lips and tongue tease along Toni’s neck.

Toni finally unravels with a moan, back arching high off the bed, and Cheryl is relentless in keeping up her thrusts, desperate to pull another out of her.

She doesn’t slow, feeling blunt nails dig deeper into her back and she bites down at the curve of Toni’s neck, making the girl beneath her whine and moan, and then her hips are stuttering again when Cheryl palms her clit again roughly.

“Come on, baby,” Cheryl murmurs into her neck, and Toni suddenly comes apart again.

She’s tempted to try for a third, but Toni’s hand reaches between their bodies to wrap lightly around her wrist.

“I can’t, Cher,” she whispers, breathing uneven and sounding hotter than Cheryl’s ever heard her.

“Debatable,” Cheryl murmurs with a smirk against her skin, but relents nonetheless, kissing Toni as she pulls her fingers from her slowly.

“Hmm,” Toni hums as she slumps against the mattress. Her eyes narrow playfully.   “You’re awfully smug.”

“Making you come that hard _twice_?” Cheryl replies rhetorically. She shrugs. “I feel I’ve earned the right to be a little smug.”

Toni laughs, and Cheryl props up on her elbow next to her, fingers playing with her hair and trailing over soft, sweat-soaked skin.

“Are you alright?” Toni asks softly, her abs twitching as Cheryl’s fingers tickle over her skin. “With everything that just happened?”

“More than okay,” Cheryl replies, leaning over her to kiss her softly.

Toni shivers as the air cools her off quite quickly and she pulls the blanket up over them, making Cheryl frown as the gorgeous view before her is suddenly gone.

“But you’re so beautiful,” Cheryl whines, bottom lip pouting out.

Toni snorts with laughter, pressing her face into Cheryl’s neck, making the taller girl hum happily at the closeness. “And I’m cold.”

“I could warm you up,” Cheryl offers, her voice silky and low as her hands slide over soft skin under the blankets.

But Toni’s eyes are already drooping and she grins, pulling Cheryl closer. “By snuggling me?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes dramatically and grins happily, wrapping Toni up in her arms, pulling her close so Toni is cradled against her. She smiles when Toni immediately snuggles into her, pressing a long kiss to her neck.

“I love you, Cheryl,” Toni whispers against her skin.

“Hmm,” Cheryl hums happily, suddenly feeling her own eyes droop wrapped up in Toni’s warmth and her words. “I love you, too. Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?”

Toni kisses her forehead. “Always, baby.”

And Cheryl falls asleep wrapped in that promise, and for the first time in her life she allows herself to believe that someone actually means it when they say they’ll stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm The Darkness that plagues Cheryl throughout this chapter is quite possibly something I’ll explore in another fic if anyone is interested?

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I wouldn't get sucked into another wlw ship on the fucking CW, but I clearly failed. Hard. Mistakes are all mine. I binged both seasons in like 4 days to catch up for tonight, and found myself fast forwarding any time Papa Lodge, Jughead or Chic were on screen, so any mistakes are due to that fucking explosion of man-pain nonsense.


End file.
